


Gymnastics Recital

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [87]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: more like HUNKules: no offense bc I love you and you're all very dear to memore like HUNKules: but where the fUCK are you





	

**more like HUNKules** : no offense bc I love you and you're all very dear to me

 **more like HUNKules** : but where the fUCK are you

 **little lion** : THE ROCKEFELLER TREE LIGHTING IS TODAY SO LITERALLY EVERYONE IS HERE AND TRAFFIC IS,,,,,PREVALENT

**more like HUNKules** : RI G H T

**johnn** : ""prevalent""

**little lion** : don't patronize me jonathan

**johnn** : I love you

**little lion** : I love you too

**little lion** : are you okay

**johnn** : I'm Very excited for our date tonight and I'm getting gross early

**more like HUNKules** : ew

**little lion** : aw

**johnn** : two kinds of people in the world

**little lion** : the ones that entertain, and the ones that observe

**johnn** : I

**more like HUNKules** : did you just

**little lion** : fraid so love

**johnn** : unbelievable

**more like HUNKules** : this woman is staring at me

**little lion** : are you outside rn??

**more like HUNKules** : yes

**little lion** : why omg

**more like HUNKules** : I need to escape the woman staring by jumping into the car as soon as you come and get me

**johnn** : I

**johnn** : god I love you

**more like HUNKules** : oh my god I love you too are you actually okay

**johnn** : I haven't been kissed at all today I just realized  
  
**more like HUNKules** : omg  
  
**johnn** : this is,,,an atrocity  
  
**more like HUNKules:** j o hn

**more like HUNKules** : THE WOMAN IS COMING UP TO ME PLEASE GET HERE SOON

**more like HUNKules** : SHES LIKE FIFTY PLEA S E

**little lion** : WE CAN SEE YOURE STUDIO WERE JUST STUCK IN TRAFFIC RN

**little lion** : WE'RE HERE NOW

**more like HUNKules** : BLESS

\---

**laf** : what are you two doing tonight btw I never asked??

**little lion** : idk

**laf** : I?? are you like winging it?? what??

**little lion** : no john literally won't tell me

**johnn** : NO I WANT YOU TO BE SURPRISED

**little lion** : w h y

**johnn** : BC IM TRYING TO BE CUTE JUST TRUST ME

**little lion** : I'll always trust you

**johnn** : H SU H

**little lion** : you're so cute

**johnn** : AHHHHH

**laf** : omg

**johnn** : IM TRYING TO BE CUTE AND YOU JSUT

**johnn** : MURDER ME

**little lion** : I love you sm

**johnn** : I LOVE YOU TOO OH MY GOD IM SO RED

**little lion** : !!!

**johnn** : !!!

\---

**laf** : hercules is doing the thing again where he moves around our closet very quickly and picks stuff out

**laf** : I still want to make out with him

**little lion** : aw

**little lion** : I feel like we haven't talked to each other in forever

**laf** : you woke me up at four o'clock this morning to talk about the thread count of our sheets??

**little lion** : yeah but like that was a short conversation

**laf** : two hours??

**little lion** : ,,,,,,,so how are you

**laf** : I

**laf** : fine I guess?? I've been mentally preparing for this ball on saturday so that's fun

**little lion** : aw

**little lion** : did you find your dress yet

**laf** : yeah I'm wearing the really big dark blue one that goes like off my shoulders

**little lion** : omg that dress is so pretty

**laf** : thank you love

**little lion** : god you're gorgeous I love you

**laf** : you say that but you're the one who has to put me in my corset

**little lion** : I still love you and you're still gorgeous but at the same time Oh God

**laf** : I love you too

**johnn** : is this gonna be like that time in college when alex had to take your corset off

**laf** : no bc hopefully I won't be screaming inside as much

**little lion** : and hercules probably won't leave to jack off

**laf** : omg

**more like HUNKules** : listen

**laf** : HA

**more like HUNKules** : it was,,,,,a tense time,,,,,

**little lion** : ;^)))

**more like HUNKules** : don't do this to me

\---

**johnn** : have me and alex ever been home alone in this apartment before??

**laf** : I don't think so why

**laf** : also hercules is driving this feels v weird

**johnn** : it's not like we can't be trusted to be home alone bc we are Adults but like this is wild

**laf** : how

**johnn** : alex is walking around just in his underwear bc we have to get dressed but he doesn't want to and I just really love him and I was like ??? why is nobody yelling ??? and then I realized it was because oH,,,,,nobody else is here

**little lion** : you know I can see these riGHT

**johnn** : WE NEED TO HAVE ONE CONVERSATION THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE US CRYING OVER EACH OTHER BUT HONESTLY ALEX YOURE SO BEAUTIFUL

**little lion** : S H U T  UP

**johnn** : I MEAN IT

**little lion** : WE HAVE TO GET DRESSED AND I DONT KNOW WHERE WERE GOING TO LETS GO

**johnn** : COMING

\---

**laf** : hercules!!

**more like HUNKules** : private chat??

**laf** : it's spelled lafayette

**more like HUNKules** : KSHFLKS

**laf** : not to be That Spouse but like,,,,,I kind of want to buy alex and john flowers,,,,bc they couldn't come to the recital with us

**more like HUNKules** : omg

**laf** : like we're already here in this shop to get flowers for sally so like,,,why not be gross while we do that

**more like HUNKules** : I mean I'm for It but what would we get for Them

**laf** : john likes roses

**more like HUNKules** : and alex likes carnations

**laf** : we could get both

**more like HUNKules** : would that look pretty

**laf** : I think so

**laf** : your hands are in my pants pockets now

**laf** : you smell really nice oh my god

**more like HUNKules** : people are looking at us now

**laf** : who cares

**more like HUNKules** : true true

\---

**little lion** : john is so cute

**little lion** : he's Gripping my hand so tightly he's so excited I love him

**laf** : AW

**johnn** : well parDON ME IF I ENJOY DATING YOU

**little lion** : sO cute

**johnn** : HUSH

**little lion** : no okay so your hair is down which I'm in Love with

**little lion** : we talked about this

**johnn** : at least three times yes and it makes me a bright red mess that can't do anything besides scream and nuzzle into your neck and you know that

**little lion** : why do you think I do it

**johnn** : FDSJVVHKJFDH

**laf** : FLUSTERED JOHN IS ONE OF MY FAVES

**johnn** : HUSH YOU

**johnn** : OKAY OKAY CONTINUE

**little lion** : omg

**little lion** : anyway!! you're wearing your cute sweater that makes you look so soft which you Are and your jacket and you're blushing!! so much!! and you're nuzzling into my neck now and it tickles and I'm so

**little lion** : I've loved you for five years and you only get more beautiful with each day that passes

**johnn** : ALEX

**little lion** : I MEAN IT

**laf** : OH MY GOD THATS SO CUTE

**johnn** : SHUT UPSKHDKSFHKJFGH

**little lion** : YOU TOLD ME TO CONTINUE

**johnn** : I DIDNT THINK YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE ME CRY IN THIS CAB

**little lion** : AW JOHN

**johnn** : ALEXLXLXLXLDSKJFHSRKJG

**johnn** : OH WERE HERE

**little lion** : oh god

**laf** : HAVE FUN!!

**johnn** : WE LOVE YOU!!

**laf** : LOVE YOU TOO!!

\---

**laf** : okay so this recital auditorium thing is Huge and honestly I kind of love it

**more like HUNKules** : imagine how much drama has gone down in between the people in this room

**laf** : oh my god true

**laf** : honestly though this is making me want to be a parent so!! bad!! like I can't wait to be parents with all of you and our kids will be so nice and cute and we'll be such a cute family together!!

**more like HUNKules** : we could've just had this conversation aloud

**laf** : you start panting when I whisper in your ear

**more like HUNKules** : okay,,,,true,,,,,,

**laf** : honestly it's cute

**more like HUNKules** : it's not

**laf** : I think it is,,,

**more like HUNKules** : you just like leaving me breathless in public

**laf** : ,,,,,,,yeah,,,

**more like HUNKules** : unbelievable

\---

**laf** : HERCULES IS HELPING FIX ALL OF THEIR COSTUMES

**little lion** : HWAT

**laf** : WAIT ARENT YOU ON YOUR DATE

**little lion** : WE ARE BUT WE SAW YOUR TEXT MESSAGE

**laf** : OH THESE ARE JUST FOR YOU TO READ LATER WHEN YOURE /DONE/ WITH YOUR DATE

**little lion** : WELL WERE EMOTIONALLY INVESTED NOW SO TELL US!!

**laf** : OKAY SO WE WERE JUST SITTING THERE AND THEN SALLYS MOM COMES UP TO US AND SHES LIKE !!! WE NEED YOUR HELP !!! AND SHE DRAGGED HERCULES WHO DRAGGED ME BACKSTAGE AND NOW HERCULES IS JUST FIXING ALL THE COSTUMES THAT NEED TO BE FIXED AND THEY ALL LOVE HIM

**laf** : ONE MOM TRIED TO FIX IT AND HE JUST LOOKED AT HER BEFORE UNDOING ALL OF HER STITCHING AND SIGHING AND SHE LOOKS MAD NOW

**laf** : TO BE FAIR IT DID LOOK MESSY

**little lion** : OH MY GOD

**laf** : AND JUST SO YOU KNOW

**laf** : YES THESE WOMEN ARE FLIRTING WITH HIM AND YES ITS HILARIOUS

**johnn** : HI IM HERE NOW

**johnn** : OH MY GOD WHAT IS HE SAYING

**laf** : HE JUST KEEPS ASKING ME TO GET HIM DIFFERENT COLOR THREAD WHICH THEY ALL HAVE HERE FOR THIS REASON

**laf** : BUT HE CALLS ME LOVE AND THEN THEY LEAVE

**laf** : MOST OF THESE WOMEN ARE WEARING WEDDING BANDS IM REALLY CURIOUS AS TO WHY THEYRE STILL TRYING TO FUCK HERCULES

**johnn** : I mean

**johnn** : look at him

**laf** : TRUE

**little lion** : OUR WAITRESS JUST BURST OUT LAUGHING WHEN SHE HANDED JOHN HIS TEA BC IT TOOK HIM THIRTY YEARS TO ORDER IT AND HE WAS ASKING WEIRD QUESTIONS

**johnn** : IM HURT

**little lion** : YOU LITERALLY

**little lion** : ""so,,,,,your raspberry tea?? does it taste like tea or like raspberries and if it's both would you say it's more raspberry or more tea??""

**johnn** : STOP EXPOSING ME LIKE THIS

**little lion** : HA

**laf** : HE JUST GOT ASKED TO HELP WITH ANOTHER RECITAL NEXT MONTH AND THEYLL PAY HIM

**laf** : IM SO PROUD LOOK AT MY HUSBAND GO

**little lion** : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**johnn** : SLAY HERC

\---

**more like HUNKules** : thanks loves!!

**laf** : shhhh the show is going to start

**more like HUNKules** : we have like twenty minutes

**laf** : oh

**laf** : okay then

**little lion** : JOHN KEEPS SAYING LEWD THINGS TO ME AND THEN HE ACTS LIKE HES NOT DOING IT

**more like HUNKules** : oh my god

**johnn** : I have no idea what you're talking about

**little lion** : J O HN

**laf** : oh my god

**little lion** : IM SO RED

**little lion** : FUCK

**little lion** : OKAY NOW HES SAYING CUTE THINGS

**little lion** : BUT IN GROSS WAYS

**johnn** : sorry what? pardon?

**little lion** : J O H N  L A U R E N S

\---

**little lion** : so we managed to get through dinner without me literally exploding

**johnn** : yeah but bc you stOPPED GETTING FLUSTERED and started talking how we talk in the private chat with The Voice and I jsut

**laf** : you can't do this to me rn

**little lion** : exactly!! so basically we're just going to go home and have really gross sex

**laf** : I swear to god

**johnn** : we're going to let you guess whether we mean cute sex bc of earlier or Private Chat sex bc of,,,two minutes ago

**laf** : JOHN

\---

**laf** : y'all are probably at home

**laf** : being gross and disappointing god

**laf** : but I just wanted you to know that the recital was adorable!! all of the different gymnastics classes had different uniforms and a lot of them were off sync but it was so cute!! and they did their routines to really old songs and honestly it was dazzling I loved it

**laf** : also there was a TON of glitter everywhere on the stage and in their hair and I appreciated that

**johnn** : I thought the recital was supposed to be until like ten

**laf** : so did we but then we remembered that seven year olds have to sleep so it ending at nine seemed reasonable  
  
**johnn** : you missed the rockefeller tree lighting though we're watching it on tv

**laf** : I'll survive

**johnn** : it was fun though

**johnn** : very festive

**laf** : how tired are you

**johnn** : very

**johnn** : alex keeps kissing my chest really softly though so it's keeping me awake

**laf** : omg

**laf** : we'll be home soon

**johnn** : yay

**laf** : go to sleep love

**johnn** : we're waiting for you though

**laf** : aw

**laf** : we're almost there we'll see you when we get home

**johnn** : see you!!

\---

**laf** : we got here as soon as hercules' polka music came up on shuffle and if that's not god blessing me I don't know what is

**johnn** : NO

**johnn** : YOU NEED TO FEEL MY PAIN

**more like HUNKules** : WOW

**laf** : love it's literally awful

**more like HUNKules** : it's not!! it's actually really catchy and fun to dance to

**laf** : I

**laf** : I love you so much but n o

**more like HUNKules** : I love you too but y e s

**johnn** : get upsTAIRS SO WE CAN GO TO BE D  
  
**laf** : we're coming!!

**johnn** : GOOD

**johnn** : ALSO ALEX IS ASLEEP SO DONT YELL WHEN YOU COME IN

**laf** : when do we ever yell

**johnn** : do you really want me to answer that

**laf** : ,,,,,,,,,nvm

**johnn** : thought so

\---

**laf** : what is this

**johnn** : what

**more like HUNKules** : there's like forty thousand mini boxes on our dining table

**johnn** : we bought you like a ton of mini desserts

**laf** : why

**johnn** : bc you're very cute and we love you and we couldn't decide on like one big dessert to get bc you deserve everything

**little lion** : but despite that no dessert could ever be as sweet as you are <3 <3 <3

**johnn** : that was the worst line ever

**little lion** : I just woke up fuck you

**more like HUNKules** : I love you both so much

**laf** : I'm crying

**laf** : we bought you flowers

**johnn** : OH MY GOD WHY

**laf** : bc you couldn't go to the recital with us!! we wanted to get you flowers bc we love you and I just !!!

**little lion** : you're sobbing

**johnn** : L A F

**laf** : I just !!!!

**laf** : can we just go to bed so I can cuddle you forever I love you so much

**johnn** : YES

**little lion** : hold on we have to get a vase

**more like HUNKules** : I can't believe that we're this gross

**more like HUNKules** : I love it

**laf** : okay if you're typing with one hand it means your not hugging me so come here while alex and john get vases

**little lion** : these are so pretty!!

**more like HUNKules** : just like you two

**johnn** : HERCULES

**johnn** : OKAY THEYRE IN VASES LETS GO CRY IN BED TOGETHER

**laf** : PLEASE

**little lion** : COME ON

**more like HUNKules** : WERE RIGHT BEHIND YOU

\---

**johnn** : oh my god you got us flowers

**more like HUNKules** : did you like those?? like were they Okay

**johnn** : of course!! we love you so much!!

**more like HUNKules** : we love you too!!

**johnn** : <3 <3 <3!!

**more like HUNKules** : <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is?? I have no idea?? sorry??


End file.
